


Save Me

by 1kinkyslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kinkyslytherin/pseuds/1kinkyslytherin
Summary: What if the bathroom incident didn't happen the same way?





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello again everyone, this is one of my winners for my last poll harry/umc (unknow male charater). as many of you will know from the oneshot i posted last week i've had a very hard few months due to an emotional breakdown in april and it left me really depressed and without any desire to read or write, but lately I've been getting back into my writing and so I'm posting this one shot. just to let you know i am planning on posting the first chapter of a long fic that i've been working on for a long time and i've finally decided it's time to post. the fic is a long one and it was requested two years ago and i've been working on it as best i could since then. it a harry/fenrir slow burn mate fic hopefully you'll love forward to it and enjoy it as it's posted.

Harry followed behind Draco as he rushed from the great hall and hurried to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As Harry got closer to the bathroom he could hear Draco speaking, but the words were too muffled to make out what was being said from outside of the bathroom. Sneaking in as quietly as he could Harry watched as Draco spoke to Myrtle.

"I can't do this…"

"Then stop, go to the headmaster… tell him what's been going on."

"I can't he'll take one look at the Mark on my arm and own trust me. I should have gone to him before my father forced me to get this horrible thing," said Draco as tears dribbled down his face.

"You never know, he has a habit of helping everyone," said Myrtle as she did her best to comfort the distraught Slytherin.

"Why did he have to come back? Why couldn't have Potter killed him for good the first time?"

Harry wasn't sure if he was more surprised at the revelations that Draco didn't want to be a death eater, that Draco had become a death eater against his will or the fact that even his rival wanted him to win against Voldemort.

Harry knew what he had to do, and walked out of the shadows and into view. Myrtle saw him first but Harry was more focused on the live person in the room, Harry could tell when Draco had spotted him in the mirror as his back stiffened and his eyes grew wide in what looked to be fear.

"Wait," Harry said before Draco could make a move. "Yes, I heard you don't worry, I know if you go to Dumbledore he'll help, believe me. Myrtle's right he gives everyone another chance, no matter what."

"You think I can just go up to him and spill my secrets and not get in trouble, your delusional Potter."

"Yes, I probably am, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong now."

"What would you want to help me?" Draco asked as he tried to ignore how exposed he felt in front of Potter.

"Because I can, it's a flaw really, but I can't seem to stop myself from trying to help." Harry didn't even know why he did most of the things he did, he just did them. "Common, I'll go with you. We can go right now and wait for the rest of dinner to be over in his office."

"Fine, but I hope you don't get me killed," Draco said after a few minutes of silence well he tried to think of a way out of the situation he was now in.

As it turns out they didn't have to wait on the headmaster, as he was waiting for them. It was creepy for Dumbledore to know so much but that's why he was so good at his job.

"Thank you, Harry my boy for encouraging Mister Malfoy to come to me even after your unfriendly past with each other. You are right, I will help you but I think Harry can help you even more," Dumbledore said in his usual cryptic way. "If you would do me a favour and remove your memory of being marked I do believe it can be removed, with Mister Potter's help.

"Me what can I do?"

"I have long since suspected that Voldemort uses a spell in Parseltongue to Mark his followers and as the only other living person who can speak that language there is every possibility you can remove his Mark."

Just after Draco put his memory in the hidden pensive Dumbledore revealed they watched as Harry was sucked into the pensive. Dumbledore used that time to speak with the Malfoy heir little more as they waited for Harry to come back.

"Whoa, that is such a strange feeling," said Harry as he shook his head as if to shake off the feeling. "I think I can remove the Mark but it very complicated and I didn't understand a whole lot."

"I'll help you my boy and together we can hopefully get the Mark removed."

"But what should I do until then?" Asked Draco franticly, " there are people who have been tasked to watch me and make sure I kill you. They won't let me just stop."

"Would you be comfortable moving into a safe house for the time being?"

"I guess I don't have many choices, I'll go," Draco decided.

"Good, good, but I don't want to send you alone… Harry, will you go along with him?"

"It's better than waiting here for more bad luck to catch up with me this year. Will it just be the two of us?"

"No, I think it would be best if you stayed with Sirius," said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling madly.

Harry and Draco were given two hours to pack and be ready to go to Grimmauld Place and while neither was excited about having to be stuck together Draco wanted to survive the war and knew that Harry was his only chance. Harry knew how helpful this time would be as before he left to pack he talked some more with the headmaster and decided that while he was their Sirius could help train him and help him on figuring out how to remove the Dark Mark.

HP

Sirius wasn't too happy to be saddled with looking after Draco but it was soothed by Harry's presence. He also wasn't the best at studying as and such he wasn't much help to Harry in his efforts to find a way to remove the Mark, though he made a promise to Dumbledore to help Harry and Draco as much as he could. He also promised not to start anything or to go on pranking Slytherin's which meant Draco.

HP

After a few shouting matches and fists being thrown Harry and Draco came to an agreement, they would stay away from each other as much as they could in the rather small townhouse. Not that that stopped Harry from asking Draco to help him in his research as it was only because Harry was trying to remove Draco's Mark that he was doing said research.

It was good that they were at Grimmauld Place as they had access to the Black library which had many books on the type of spells that Voldemort had used to place the Mark, though he had said the spells in Parseltongue which made them much more stronger and made it impossible for anyone but another speaker to undo the spell work.

HP

It was months after the two teenagers had left Hogwarts before they had a breakthrough in removing the Mark. Harry decided to test out the removing process on something else before attempting it on Draco in case it didn't work or something went wrong. He also didn't want to try it on a live test subject so he tried it on several pieces of fruit and vegetables, and it had worked and what was even better is that they came out unscathed.

After Harry was sure he could remove the Dark Mark did he tell Draco that he could as soon as possible.

Draco didn't want to get his hopes up and didn't until Harry had removed the Mark, to which Draco broke down cradling his now bare arm in shock and relief. After he came to terms with the fact that the Mark was gone he didn't realize how grateful he would be and couldn't stop himself from kissing Harry in joy.

The End


End file.
